Révélation
by marali.no1
Summary: Une fuite en avant pour un John de 17 ans à la recherche de son futur. Une rencontre inespérée dans un bar Bavarois pourra lui apporter la clef... JOHNLOCK soft
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes est la propriété de sir Conan Doyle et des sieur Mark Gatiss et Steeven Moffat. Absolument rien ne m'appartient.

Rating : Tout peut évoluer! Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller dans le slash ^^. Si vous avez des suggestions...

L'adolescent avachit sur la banquette décrépie au fond d'un bistrot poisseux, rêvassait en tapotant en rythme un crayon rongé sur une table en bois. Il fixait les cicatrices rondes, profondes, imprimées dans la table, preuves du passage de nombreux verres dorlotés, embrassés puis frappés sans ménagement.

**_Il pensa aux habitués : de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler tous les jours dans ce troquet miteux? C'est un vrai passe-temps ou de la résignation ? _**

Une odeur infecte de gitane maïs lui emplit les narines : trop violent à 8h du matin. Il refreina un haut le cœur et expira l'air puant.

Pour la première fois depuis 21 jours, il prit conscience de sa situation : à 17 ans, il se trouvait dans un sacré pétrin… Malgré sa folle envie de se barrer de ce trou, il savait qu'au moins ici il était en sécurité. Dehors, c'était l'inconnu et il n'avait pas envie de s'y frotter, pas avant d'avoir décidé de ce qu'il allait faire.

John était partagé entre l'envie de rentrer, las de n'être qu'un fugueur en proie au doute parmi tous les autres et le désir d'échapper encore un peu à l'existence étouffante qu'il menait à Cardiff.

Quitter provisoirement des parents en instance de divorce et une sœur mère-célibataire paumée de 19 ans, lui avait paru comme allant de soi, pourtant il n'avait pas pensé à échafauder de plan précis. Il savait qu'il devait partir, point barre, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas : John ayant toujours ressenti le besoin plus que l'envie, de satisfaire ses proches, de ne surtout pas représenter de gêne, de correspondre à leur idéal. Mais, il avait été égoïste. **_Pour une fois… Question de survie._**

Et une chose était sûre, John attendait beaucoup de la vie.

Il se retrouvait donc un dimanche glauque dans un quelconque bar Bavarois, après s'être laissé porter d'autostop en autostop, laissant son avenir entre les mains d'inconnus plus ou moins bienveillants. John jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le miroir derrière lui. Inutile de s'y attarder, il devait avoir des cernes et l'attitude détachée des pauvres bougres en transit, trop longtemps privés de sommeil. **_De toute façon il faudra faire avec._**

Pourtant en ce matin brumeux, et ce malgré la fatigue, la solitude et le sentiment de culpabilité qui le tenaient au corps, il voulait croire en sa singularité, en sa force. Les jeunes gens de son âge devaient s'affairer chez eux, penser à la blonde bien roulée de la Terminale Scientifique qu'il fréquentait assidûment ou à la saloperie bien sentie qu'ils allaient balancer au binoclard chiant comme la pluie de la promo. Lui était là, entouré de vieux chômeurs voûtés à qui on pouvait lire la vie à travers la couperose rougeâtre et leur œil terne, et de joueurs de cartes braillards. **_Finalement, c'est peut-être ça que je suis venu chercher._**

En fait, John n'avait pas conscience de grand-chose dans la routine adolescente qu'il menait auprès des siens : ni du désir qu'il provoquait auprès des jeunes filles en fleur, ni de la joie éprouvée par ses professeurs, simplement satisfaits d'avoir affaire à un garçon au futur prometteur, déjà passionné par la médecine (une carrière ô combien honorable dans nos sociétés) et peu impliqué dans les émois puérils adolescents.

Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, bien que profondément attaché à sa famille, John ne savait pas à quel point ses parents l'aimaient, leur fierté, leur confiance aveugle et sans doute trop absolue. A tel point que lorsqu'il avait prétexté ce voyage linguistique fumeux en Allemagne pour se débiner, aucun obstacle ne lui avait été présenté. En fait, ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seconde contrecarrer ses plans.

Il était parcouru par toutes sortes d'émotions et de pensées venues parasiter l'instant, SON instant présent, celui qu'il avait provoqué. Il était dans une sorte d'entre-deux, terrifié par l'idée de n'être qu'un gamin capricieux voulant tester ses limites et celle de vouloir se fondre dans un nouvel environnement, de créer sans contrôler, de se laisser atteindre par tout ce qui pouvait se présenter à lui. Il en était persuadé : il saurait voir l'opportunité dans la brume de ce bar. Et il avait hâte, il ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise dans ce bistrot, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur lui en permanence, sans s'embarrasser de la moindre discrétion ou pudeur.

Clairement, c'était lui l'attraction du village ce matin, l'objet des commérages de coiffeurs et des regards insistants des vieux du patelin. Sans doute, était-il justifié de se demander ce qu'un adolescent à la mine contrite, de nationalité galloise de surcroît, faisait à 35 bornes de la frontière autrichienne et aussi parce que son physique, bien qu'encore noyé dans les dernières reliques d'une adolescence finissante, ne laissait pas indifférent.

John avait longtemps rejeté en bloc les expressions flatteuses sur _ce _physique, _le_ _sien_… car si comme tout un chacun, il s'estimait flatté, il s'en sentait détaché et il pensait sincèrement ne pas mériter ces compliments faciles et factices qui débouchaient toujours sur un certain malaise et faisaient ressortir sa timidité à l'extrême. Et puis, cette manie étrange et injustifiée qu'avaient les gens, devant une personne au physique avantageux, d'être happés, fascinés par quelque chose de si… évanescent… finalement, le laisserait toujours perplexe. Rien à faire, même complètement con, un individu déclaré « beau » par ses congénères, aura toujours moins de choses à prouver qu'un de ses semblables jugé « lambda ». Mais John était un garçon gentil, avenant : il se faisait donc un point d'honneur d'enfouir son trouble et se contentait de sourire poliment en attendant que ça passe. **_Ça passe toujours_…**

Le visage doux et chaleureux de John avait cette capacité merveilleuse d'émouvoir, de provoquer une affection sincère et presque immédiate envers le jeune homme. Un visage hâlé, fait plutôt inhabituel pour un pur britannique, aux courbes harmonieuses. Ses yeux en amande, d'un bleu très vif et parsemés de légères tâches dorées semblaient dormir dans le lit moelleux de ses épais cils blonds, et ce malgré les replis sombres creusant ses traits, conséquence de nuits, où ballotté au fond de cars rouillés sur un siège au tissu râpeux d'un autre temps et à l'odeur douteuse, il désespérait de trouver le sommeil. Son nez était si finement ciselé qu'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer quel travail ardu ça aurait été pour un sculpteur de le façonner et il se mariait à merveille avec ses joues encore rondes, empourprées par la chaleur de la pièce. Quant à sa bouche fine et colorée, elle lui donnait une moue enfantine et définitivement adorable. Seuls ses cheveux trahissaient encore son quotidien auprès de jeunes ados aux goûts douteux : une masse en bataille retombant en mèches lourdes sur les tempes et la nuque, d'une longueur assez …. Indéfinissable, mais d'un blond doré tout à fait charmant.

Tandis que John peinait à finir un café que l'on pouvait, aisément qualifier de jus de chaussette, la sonnette déglinguée de la porte d'entrée tinta, la soupe pop allemande qui passait à la radio ne couvrant pas la discussion animée des quatre étrangers qui firent irruption dans le bistrot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre plus long que le précédent, je suis assez contente mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il vient très vite après l'autre, mais après il faudra surement attendre une ou deux semaines pour la suite ! Je ferais au mieux. __**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ! J'en ai besoin pour trouver la motivation et l'inspiration. Vraiment. ^^**_

_Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

ˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉ

Le babillage nouveau qui emplit la pièce miteuse ne parvint pas à faire émerger John de ses pensées. Il se contentait d'observer le fond de sa tasse d'une tiédeur désagréable. Il voulait du chaud, il voulait AVOIR chaud. Il inspecta avec un intérêt démesuré les restes de marc de café au fond de la tasse et tenta de les faire glisser le long des parois du récipient. Il recueillit quelques grains de sucre roux abandonnés et suça doucement son index puis son majeur. S'attardant sur le son nouveau dans le bar, il fronça les sourcils. _**De l'anglais, c'est pas vrai, même à 1000 bornes de chez moi, je dois supporter d'entendre ma langue…**_John se surprit à être irrité pour une raison si dérisoire, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme affable qui illustrait si bien l'idéal du bon garçon… _**Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être un bon garçon ici et peut-être que je n'ai pas envie non plus d'être confronté à des « voisins » alors que je suis au fin fond du trou du cul du monde !**_

Il leva ses yeux fatigués, ne cherchant pas à se redresser cependant, conservant la posture tout à fait disgracieuse, parfaite illustration de l'adolescent apathique. Ce qu'il vit valait le détour, il fallait bien l'admettre. Certes, John dénotait complètement dans le cadre défraichit du bistrot qui semblait abriter la collection la plus diversifiée des âmes oubliées du monde moderne, mais il l'était toujours moins que les quatre anglais qui venaient de s'installer sur la plus grande table du bar. Si John n'était pas aussi éreinté, il aurait pu rire il aurait pu prendre un cliché et gagner un prix pour l'image la plus étrange de l'année. Un seul mot pouvait qualifier la scène qui se présentait à lui : incongru.

De sa place, John ne pouvait voir distinctement que deux hommes. Le premier, un grand brun d'une vingtaine d'années affublé d'un sweat trop grand, affichait une bonhommie et un sourire franc appréciables. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il n'était pas vraiment discret et son voisin de droite, lui jeta un coup de coude en lui priant de se taire avant qu'ils ne se fassent éjecter de cet endroit lugubre. Il dit ce mot avec tellement de morgue et de dédain que John émit un petit rire nasal qu'il tenta un peu tard de réprimer. Ce deuxième homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, cependant, il semblait vouloir en paraitre dix de plus. Tout dans sa mise et dans sa manière d'être, paraissaient crier au monde : « Prosternez-vous maudits subalternes, vous n'atteindrez jamais ma grandeur ». John s'imaginait très bien une caricature de méchant digne des plus grands blockbusters. _**Oui il ferait un parfait Docteur No1.**_

John sourit en jouant avec sa cuillère, qui trainait dangereusement sur le rebord de la table poisseuse. Il continua d'observer le second larron. Il arborait une bien étrange coiffure pour un si jeune homme : ses cheveux roux aux reflets châtains étaient plaqués en arrière et pas un seul de ses cheveux fins ne dépassaient. _**C'est qui lui, un homme d'affaires ?**_

Il n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis son altercation avec le brun sympathique et conservait la même moue dédaigneuse en buvant du bout de ses lèvres pincées, un thé. Il était amusant de constater qu'il se refusait de toucher de ses précieux doigts la tasse et il prenait bien garde à prendre le récipient avec un mouchoir en tissu parfaitement immaculé. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables et suivaient les lignes droites de son corps. _**Du sur-mesure… Et bien, on ne vient pas du même monde, mon vieux. En tout cas, j'ai peut-être trouvé un divertissement finalement.**_

John s'attarda sur les deux derniers étrangers, ceux qui lui tournaient le dos. À gauche, se trouvait une femme et John devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une femme attirante. Il distinguait des cheveux châtains aux reflets auburn, maintenus à la nuque par un chignon lâche. Son manteau marron aux reflets ocre reposait sur ses genoux. Sa tenue sobre, composée d'un col roulé gris anthracite et d'un pantalon de tailleur noir flattait sa silhouette élancée. Elle pianotait sur son IPhone avec une rapidité déroutante et John sentit des picotements agréables se mouvoir dans son estomac à la vue de la femme gracieuse (enfin de son dos).

_« Ein starker Kaffee, bitte 2»._

Aussi forte soit l'attraction exercée par le physique de l'inconnue, rien ne put préparer John à la vision de la longue silhouette qui s'était levée, en reculant dans un crissement assourdissant sa vieille chaise en fer, pour commander un troisième café à l'homme bourru affalé derrière le bar. John dressa la tête cherchant d'un coup d'œil le propriétaire de la voix chaude et profonde qui venait de s'exprimer dans un allemand parfait. Les trente premières secondes, il ne vit que des yeux. De grands yeux bleus verts brillant d'un éclat irréel, légèrement bridés. Ensuite, il se permit de s'attarder sur le nez droit et délicat puis sur les lèvres ourlées, d'un rose soutenu. Son visage fin n'était qu'angles saillants et ombres. Étrange, rare, captivant et d'une pâleur complètement hypnotique. Une masse de cheveux ondulée d'un noir de jais, accentuaient encore davantage l'étonnante aura du garçon qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que John. Son air renfrogné et sa moue boudeuse rappelaient fortement le rouquin aristocratique encore attablé et il semblait vouloir disparaitre à l'intérieur de son long manteau de laine noire. Il ne voulait pas être là c'était évident. Pourtant, la présence du jeune homme faisait écho aux superbes paysages bavarois où les montagnes se reflétaient dans de petits lacs translucides en contrebas.

_**Et bien, soit je suis dans la quatrième dimension, soit la famille royale a une maison de vacances dans ce charmant endroit…**_

Seul le brun qui faisait face à John (et dont le nom semblait être Greg) paraissait normal dans le groupe : il avait la dégaine sportswear et détendue du jeune citadin, contrairement aux trois autres qui n'avaient définitivement rien de commun... Décidemment, les vieux du patelin auraient de quoi cancaner des jours durant.

John s'aperçut que les trois compagnons semblaient faire « corps » autour du charismatique brun qui revint s'installer auprès de ses compagnons, une tasse brûlante à la main. Ils paraissaient tous les trois veiller vigilamment sur lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien fragile. L'attention de Greg et de la jeune femme était bienveillante mais pas étouffante, contrairement à celle du roux qui couvait sans cesse du regard le jeune homme.

- Sherlock, ne fais pas l'enfant, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous resterons ici pendant le week-end. J'ai pris des dispositions auprès de l'hôtel sur la grande place. Ce n'est pas le luxe et crois-moi ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais souviens toi de notre accord : tu passes tout le mois de juillet en notre compagnie et crois-moi on ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle ou tu ne retournes pas à Baker street à la rentrée. Profite de ta chance, la Bavière est un endroit superbe pour se ressourcer, ça aurait pu être pire et tu le sais très bien.

- Mon cher frère, je me suis engagé à venir avec vous pour ce stupide voyage et à ne pas faire de vagues à l'unique condition de préserver mon indépendance. Je ne supporte pas ton attitude de petit diplomate prétentieux qui regarde l'ensemble de l'univers comme une quantité négligeable. Soit tu me laisses respirer et je pèse mes mots en disant ça, soit jete pourris la vie et tu sais parfaitement que je suis capable de te faire vivre l'enfer sur terre, Mycroft. On reste dans ce bled merdique deux jours, d'accord. Mais je ne vais pas rester coller à toi comme une enfant stupide, je vais découvrir les lieux par moi-même et ce n'est pas négociable.

Greg roula des yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière et la jeune femme poussa un soupir d'agacement abyssal.

Elle ajouta :

- Mycroft, si tu veux que ce voyage soit une réussite, lâche du leste, c'est un conseil…

Le roux se renfrogna mais hocha la tête en signe d'accord sans conviction.

_**Mycroft ? Sherlock ? Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ces noms ? **_John était captivé et résolu à suivre le drame en trois actes qui se jouait devant lui, si bien qu'il ne fit plus aucun effort pour paraitre discret. Ledit Mycroft, que la conversation animée avait passablement irrité, se rendit compte de l'impolitesse de John et lui jeta un regard noir sans équivoque. John blêmit, ses oreilles devinrent brulantes.

_**Ok, Ok, grillé… Essaie de faire bonne figure John…**_ Il baissa la tête et fit mine de parcourir le guide touristique sur la région Munichoise qu'il avait « emprunté » discrètement à son père.

Mycroft ne fut pas dupe et dans un mouvement théâtral, se leva et se figea devant John. Celui-ci leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'une silhouette rousse le toisait du regard.

- Ça va, nous ne vous dérangeons pas ? Vous pouvez vous assoir avec nous tant que vous y êtes, si la conversation vous intéresse tant.

John était figé, l'air semblait se raréfier et décidé à ne plus entrer dans ses poumons. Les habitués du troquet jetèrent un regard rapide aux deux étrangers puis retournèrent à leurs verres ou à leur jeu de cartes. Greg et la jeune femme étaient totalement décontenancés et firent une moue désapprobatrice.

Greg intervint, mal assuré :

- Mycroft… Ce jeune homme ne nous a rien fait… Laisse-le et viens te rassoir.

Quant à Sherlock, il roula des yeux en signe d'ennui le plus total. Bien qu'il était dos au garçon et ne pouvait pas le voir durant la conversation avec Mycroft, il avait bien sûr remarqué, lorsqu'il était au comptoir, que le garçon blond les regardait d'un air intéressé. Cependant, Sherlock s'en fichait. _« Un idiot s'en importance, typique du beau-gosse populaire qui tape dans un ballon rond sous le regard énamouré de filles encore plus insignifiantes. Et Gallois de surcroit, si on en croit la marque de ce blouson qui ne se vend que dans le centre commercial de Cardiff et de ce sac ridicule… Un adolescent ennuyeux. Ennuyeux. En fugue en plus. Les marques sur les baskets élimées et le regard fatigué sont plus qu'éloquent. Je parie qu'il va pleurer. Prévisible et EN-NUI-YEUX. »_

John tenta de faire bonne figure mais il était tétanisé.

Mycroft renchérit :

- Ce type d'attitude est inacceptable ! Cependant, cela ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un habitant du Pays de Galles. Oui, jeune homme, le dragon rouge sur le devant de votre sac n'est pas des plus discrets ! Sachez rester à votre place et occupez-vous de vos affaires.

Ce fut la remarque de trop et soudain, toute la colère, la frustration et la fatigue des trois dernières semaines refluèrent et John ne put se contenir davantage. Il se redressa et se leva d'un bon soutenant le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? De quel droit, vous venez m'agresser de façon aussi irrespectueuse. Et qu'est-ce que le fait que je sois Gallois vient foutre là-dedans ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en fous ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre un Anglais avec un balai dans le cul me débiter des conneries ! Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous écoute, parlez moins fort et ne venez pas me donner des leçons de respect, c'est clair ?! **Waouh, est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça à un mec tout droit sorti de Buckingham Palace ?**

Mycroft se décomposa, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois dans un rictus mauvais. Après l'avoir dévisagé de haut en bas avec dédain une dernière fois, il revint s'assoir à sa place, silencieux et livide.

Derrière lui, Greg et la jeune femme se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce fut la réaction de Sherlock qui fut la plus notable. Un sourire de contentement et de surprise se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un éclat sembla illuminer ses yeux, habituellement impénétrables. _« Voilà qui est intéressant… Inattendu et satisfaisant. » _

Personne ne répondait jamais à Mycroft, à part lui-même. Le roux semblait dégager une aura maléfique qui décourageait quiconque de le faire et sa toute nouvelle promotion au sein du gouvernement britannique n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Alors, qu'un adolescent lui fasse face avec un tel aplomb, c'était tout simplement … _exaltant._

Sherlock regarda John et lui sourit. Ce dernier le vit et lui rendit son sourire, totalement surpris. Mycroft jeta un regard interloqué à Sherlock qui faisait l'affront de sourire à son « agresseur » puis l'incident fut oublié et la conversation reprit de plus belle.

John encore rouge suite à la discussion, entreprit de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir à l'extérieur. Après tout, le temps était au beau fixe. Il lui restait l'équivalent de 300 livres ce qui lui permettait de profiter encore une bonne semaine de son voyage « initiatique », puis, il rentrerait, il retrouverait sa vie… **Le retour chez mes parents, la vision de ma sœur se détruisant à petit feu malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte à son fils… Ce sera dur à supporter, mais la fac de médecine m'attend à Londres et je ne dois pas louper cette putain de chance, sinon je resterais à Cardiff toute ma vie à ne rien faire.**

Étrangement, son altercation avec Mycroft l'avait revigorée, comme si elle lui avait rendu une petite part de confiance en lui. De plus, il lui était difficile d'oublier le sourire magnifique que lui avait donné Sherlock. Une chaleur s'était déversée en lui et ne semblait plus vouloir partir.** C'est ce que je voulais, avoir chaud… Mais attend, c'est quoi ce bordel : sourire magnifique ? Avoir chaud ? Je parle d'un mec là, c'est n'importe quoi. Si Sarah savait ça… **

John n'avait jamais eu de doutes concernant sa sexualité, tout s'était mis en place sans questions aucunes. Il était attiré par les filles comme n'importe quel adolescent. Point à la ligne. Mais, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour reconnaitre que Sherlock n'était pas commun, qu'il était remarquable, inoubliable même. John se mordit la lèvre en espérant que l'image du beau visage de Sherlock s'effacerait vite**. Ridicule, tu ne le reverras jamais et vu les circonstances, c'est tant mieux ! **

John s'installa sur le banc en face de la belle église baroque qui se dressait devant lui. Il profita des rayons de soleil chaleureux qui lui effleuraient le visage. Soudain, le banc craqua, une autre personne s'était assied à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit un profil familier : une silhouette longiligne, des yeux fascinants. Oui Sherlock Holmes s'était assis à ses côtés et il semblait étudier son visage avec intérêt…

1

L'inoubliable adversaire de James Bond dans « James Bond contre Dr. No » de 1962

2

« Un café serré s'il vous plaît ». Je précise que je ne suis pas germaniste, je m'excuse par avance pour les potentielles fautes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer__ : rien n'est à moi, non, rien de rien_

_Notes__ : je suis allée en Bavière pour le boulot l'année dernière, je suis tombée amoureuse des paysages paisibles et superbes… J'espère ne pas trop vous barber avec les quelques descriptions architecturales et pour info, l'église de la Trinité à Munich existe bien ! Et elle est trèèèssss belle._

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre, venu plus rapidement que prévu ! Je me suis fixée à 5 chapitres (je sais au début j'avais dit 3, mais je ne voulais pas de chapitres trop longs :)).

Merci aux followers et à Ryokushokumaru et Clelia Kerlais pour leurs encouragements et leurs remarques ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (je ne sais pas trop où ça va se barrer cette affaire ^^).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Cela faisait à présent une heure que John était assis aux côtés du mystérieux et très mutique Sherlock. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce et des muscles engourdis qu'il ne connaissait même pas, se rappelaient à lui. Il avait fait mine, un temps, d'analyser le portail de l'église, certainement pour se donner une contenance, mais il n'avait pas tenu plus de deux minutes.

Il était 11h20 et il ne ressentait absolument plus l'épuisement, il tenait sur ses réserves nerveuses et ledit garçon à sa droite, participait totalement à cet état de veille. Heureusement, l'air était doux, la brume ayant laissé place à un joli ciel estival à peine entaché par quelques cumulus inoffensifs.

_**Parfait pour petite une randonnée, parfait pour un petit tour au lac, parfait, parfait, parfait, PARFAIT… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi s'est-il précisément installé ICI, alors qu'il y a un autre banc à moins de quatre mètres. Bon, John tu te détends, tu n'es pas le centre du monde et il est juste possible qu'il apprécie ce point de vue en particulier.**_

Il jeta un coup d'œil au superbe monument qui se tenait devant lui. _**Je vais finir par la connaitre par cœur cette fichue église. **_Il n'en était pas moins impressionné par l'opulence du bâtiment, par les détails semblant se fondre à l'infini dans le marbre. De sa position, John pouvait apercevoir les fresques représentant une nature luxuriante, les sculptures d'angelots joyeux aux formes rebondies et les volutes dorées ornant le porche. Il leva la tête pour admirer le clocher à bulbe si caractéristique de cette région aisée : même ce village morne et silencieux accueillait une église dont les caractéristiques architecturales auraient été un formidable sujet d'étude dans n'importe quel cours d'Histoire de l'art…

- Ca ne vaut pas la Trinité… commença Sherlock d'une voix rauque, quasi inaudible.

_**Hein ? Quoi ? Ce mec est décidemment trop flippant… Faut que je me casse de là**_**. **John fit mine de se lever et sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui, Sherlock continua sa phrase comme s'il voyait l'objet de sa description juste en face de lui. John laissa son regard balayer le visage lisse de Sherlock et se rassit doucement.

- Je veux dire, cela ne vaut pas l'église de la Trinité, celle de Munich.

_**Oui, bien sûr l'église de la Trinité à Munich… Donc, séduisant et cultivé… Génial, ça va forcément améliorer ma confiance en moi déjà défaillante.**_ **Échec…**

Sherlock ne sembla pas relever la tentative de fuite de John et continua :

- Les ornements de la coupole sont si finement ciselés qu'il est difficile d'arrêter la contemplation.

-Euh, d'accord… Donc, tu aimes l'architecture.

-Non, coupa Sherlock sèchement, mais je suis capable de reconnaitre les différents styles d'architecture et d'analyser leurs caractéristiques. Et d'un point de vue strictement esthétique, cette église reste médiocre si on la compare à la Trinité de Munich.

- Ok… Bien, ça doit être cool de s'y connaitre en tout cas…

John tritura sa fermeture éclair, tentant vainement de dissiper son malaise.

_C'est quoi cette réponse ridicule ? Tu es assis à côté d'un mec de ton âge qui connaît tous les styles architecturaux de France et de Navarre et toi tu réponds ça ?! Bon sang … et mat…_

-Tu… Tu as appris ça… au lycée ? Tu es bien au lycée d'ailleurs ?

Sherlock pivota et posa son coude sur le dos du banc afin de faire face à John. Il sourit en posant sa tête sur son bras. La proximité soudaine avec le visage de Sherlock dérouta John et il eut bien du mal à conserver son air détaché. Il entreprit de se tourner également et s'installa en tailleur, ce qui était une position tout aussi inconfortable d'ailleurs…

-C'est une façon subtile de connaitre mon âge ? demanda Sherlock avec malice.

John rougit et fit les gros yeux. _**J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je perds absolument tout semblant de réparti quand il me parle…**_

Après un temps de flottement particulièrement malaisant, Sherlock reprit :

-Non je n'ai pas appris ça au lycée, d'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument rien appris au lycée, à part peut-être à gérer l'ennui. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, je n'y suis plus. L'architecture peut apporter des données importantes sur la personnalité des individus, leurs goûts, la taille de leur égo… Ca fait juste partie des éléments que je dois connaitre pour les percer à jour.

Tout en l'écoutant, John perçut une tension dans le long corps de Sherlock. Il semblait maintenir ses mains et camoufler des … _**Tremblements ?**_ Sherlock ferma ses yeux dans une petite moue de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et se reprit. _**Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé.**_

-C'est une manière singulière de connaitre les gens, quoique un peu froide… Tu peux aussi interagir avec les personnes, tu sais, te lier à eux, les aimer, pour les… comprendre.

Sherlock l'interrompit avec douceur :

-Inutile. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Les gens sont source de contrariété. Toi, tu as tout du garçon sociable et objectivement attractif, tu dois avoir beaucoup de…. hum, d' « amis ». –Il mima des guillemets d'un air dédaigneux-. Je me trompe ?

John pu sentir ses pommettes rosir. **Attractif comme attirant ? Oh, attirant… J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe là. Ce mec est prétentieux et parle comme une machine, alors pourquoi je suis comme scotché à ce banc à rougir comme un imbécile heureux ? Il est différent, oui totalement différent. Insupportable et superbe. Un aimant, dangereux et insaisissable.**

John s'ébroua et après une poignée de secondes…

-Hum, amis je n'en sais rien. Enfin j'en ai quelques-uns, ceux qui sont là depuis toujours, qui m'ont vu grandir, pleurer, rire, ceux qui me connaissent mieux que moi-même. Bien sûr, ils ne se comptent que sur les doigts d'une main. Les autres –la grande majorité évidemment- gravitent autour de moi, sont présents quand ça va bien, quand j'ai une bonne blague, que je marque un joli but, ce genre de choses. Ils ne sont pas indispensables, loin de là, mais dans l'arène du lycée, ils peuvent être d'un certain secours. C'est le jeu… Je l'ai totalement accepté, par soucis de tranquillité, je suppose. Mais c'est fini, bientôt je pars à Londres, fac de médecine… Enfin.

Sherlock parut agréablement surpris. Il s'attendait à une grande tirade pleine de bons sentiments sur les joies de l'amitié, les soirées et les accolades viriles dans les vestiaires et … John lui avait semblé particulièrement honnête, sans faux-semblants.

Il ne prenait pas Sherlock de haut ou pour un grand malade. Sherlock envisageait même d'avoir une conversation d'égal à égal avec un autre membre de la race humaine, mais il ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi. Enfin, oui, John l'avait impressionné. Oui, il avait dit des vérités absolument délicieuses à son épouvantable frère, oui son visage respirait l'intégrité et la douceur, oui Sherlock estimait son apparence plus qu'agréable, mais quand bien même… Il n'y avait aucune logique à s'installer sur un banc à côté d'un garçon « perdu ». Et c'était parfaitement intolérable.

Il s'attarda sur les traits du jeune homme : ses cheveux blonds soyeux aux reflets dorés et cendrés, la cicatrice en croissant de lune au coin de son œil droit, les quelques taches de rousseur parsemées sur ses pommettes, sa bouche rose et humide par les coups de langue nerveux, ses longs cils blonds qui formaient des ombres sous le bleu de ses yeux expressifs, ses mains robustes mais intactes qui frottaient son jean nerveusement, le sourire franc qui éclairait son visage, malgré lui.

Après un moment de réflexion, John envisagea de détourner la conversation sur un sujet bien plus fascinant que lui-même : Sherlock.

-Mais et toi ? Enfin je veux dire, il n'y a pas que ton frère. Le garçon et la fille, des amis ? Des membres de ta famille ? Des chaperons ? dit-il en jetant un regard chaleureux à Sherlock. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_**Merde… Bravo John, franchement malin d'être aussi brut de décoffrage avec un garçon si…. inapprivoisé.**_

-Droit au but… dit Sherlock. Mais il ne fut pas surpris du cours plus direct que prenait la conversation. Irène et Gregory sont en effet ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que sont des « amis » pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, pas de mon côté en tout cas. Disons que je tolère leur présence et que j'apprécie quelques-unes de leurs... caractéristiques personnelles. Étrangement, ils m'apprécient, mon asociabilité n'est pas vraiment un problème apparemment. Les intentions d'Irène sont néanmoins plus floues, moins pures. J'y décèle une affection particulière, qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de partir seul avec Mycroft, j'ai, on peut dire… imposé leur venue.

John sourit et Sherlock éluda sciemment la raison de sa présence ici, il était encore trop tôt -sans doute le serait-il toujours- puis il ajouta :

-Et toi ? Divorce de tes parents, à priori. Une rupture est probable aussi, mais moins qu'un membre de ta famille proche en danger. Anticipant la réaction de John, il leva la main. Attends, je sais… Ton frère ou ta sœur. Sinon, pourquoi une fugue alors que tu vas découvrir la grande vie d'étudiant en médecine, à la rentrée.

John regarda Sherlock, totalement interdit.

-Attends, comment tu sais que je suis -Il hésita-… en vacances. Et pour ma famille ? Tu fais partie du MI5 ou quoi ?

Il était clairement piqué au vif et vexé d'avoir été presque mis à nu. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mentir, pas à lui, et ce même s'il ne le connaissait pas. _**De toute façon, on ne se reverra jamais, n'est-ce pas ?**_Il fut surpris de la pointe de tristesse qui émana de lui à cette constatation.

Il observa le regard incisif de Sherlock. Dans la lumière du midi, la couleur de ses yeux paraissait sans cesse changeante : du vert, une pointe d'ocre, du gris, du bleu. Il pouvait apercevoir le réseau de veines violettes sur ses paupières fines. Une mèche de cheveux d'un noir sans concession, tombait sur son front lisse et d'un blanc d'albâtre. Sa chemise pourpre s'était ouverte jusqu'à une clavicule saillante, élégante, attirante. Ses lèvres pleines étaient entrouvertes, dans l'attente d'une réponse de John. Les lèvres. Entrouvertes. Sherlock. John.

-John ? John, ça va ?

-Tu connais mon nom ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux jusqu'au sac de John où une étiquette de train au nom de John Watson, pendouillait lamentablement.

- Hum, ouais. Je ne suis pas vraiment en fugue. Officiellement, il s'agit d'un voyage linguistique… Donc, c'est plutôt un petit mensonge par omission. J'ai juste oublié de prévenir que je n'avais pas de famille d'accueil, pas de programme de rattrapage en allemand et pas de correspondant.

Il sourit timidement, clairement gêné de révéler cet aspect si enfantin de sa personnalité. Sherlock le comprit et l'encouragea à continuer par un léger mouvement de doigts.

- Mes parents sont à Cardiff. En instance de divorce. Un divorce sale, avec amant dans le placard, menaces, chantage et une tentative d'extorsion. Entres autres. Ah, et j'oubliais… Ma sœur de 19 ans à un petit garçon adorable, Milo.

Il marqua une pause, se demandant clairement, s'il était sage de continuer dans cette voie…

… Elle l'adore, elle ferait tout pour lui. Mais, elle a un gros penchant pour la bouteille. Mon père l'a trouvée évanouie dans la penderie de Milo, en mars. Ivre morte, évidemment. Elle nageait avec élégance dans sa bile alors que mon neveu dormait du sommeil du juste à côté, ajouta John, ironique. Ma mère est arrivée, a pris Milo dans ses bras et l'a emmené avec elle pendant que mon père chassait Harry du domicile familial. Voilà. Avec toute cette merde et avant d'entamer les huit années les plus intenses de ma vie, j'ai voulu, je ne sais pas… Harry… quand il l'a mise dehors, je me souviens de ses cris de frustration, de ses larmes noircies par son rimmel, de la bave qui coulait sur son menton, de ses cheveux collés à son front en sueur, des tâches sur son pull délavé, de son visage implorant. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Maintenant, Cardiff, c'est devenu ça : une grande sœur désespérée, demandant l'aide de ses parents impitoyables. Ça ne sera plus jamais que ça.

_**Allez, vas-y. Balance. Dis-moi que c'est triste. Sors-moi le couplet « Je suis désolé, ça doit être terrible. Mon pauvre vieux. » Blablabla**_.

Sherlock le fixait. Son visage toujours sans émotion, le corps souple et détendu, seuls ses yeux semblaient vivants.

John était déconcerté. Il s'attendait à des marques sympathie, à des yeux remplis de pitié, à une tape sur son épaule ou dans le cas de Sherlock, à un profond malaise. Il n'en fut rien. C'était bien mal connaitre Sherlock Holmes. Il avait des réactions uniques, imprévues, et la pitié ou la sollicitude mal placée ne faisaient pas partie de son répertoire. C'était bien. _**Vraiment bien…**_

-Viens, dit subitement le brun. Il se leva, arrangeant sa chemise. Arrête de ressasser et lève-toi.

À suivre…

Voilà ! Dite moi ce que vous en penser et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, salut! voilà le chapitre 4 messieurs, dames! Je vous avoue que j'en suis moyennement ravie, mais il correspond à l'orientation que je voulais donner à l'histoire donc voilà voilà!_

**_Merci infiniment à tous les reviewers, followers et lecteurs tout simplement, vous êtes adorables._**

Rating : mentions de prises de drogues, de comportements violents et d'overdose. Rien de très angoissant, mais je préfère prévenir!

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient...

* * *

John était content. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il l'était et c'était assez rare pour être souligné, surligné et mis en gras. Ce garçon étrange, semblant venir d'un monde encore inexploré, l'avait écouté et n'avait émis aucun jugement, ni aucunes remarques, d'un réconfort aussi maladroit qu'inutile. Il n'avait même pas essayé. Peut-être que c'était ce que cherchaient les autres lorsqu'ils souffraient. C'était sans doute naturel même, mais pas pour John. Il avait dépassé ça et l'avait enterré dans le jardin ridicule d'un petit pavillon de briques rouges insignifiant, lui-même situé dans un quartier ridicule, entouré de bâtisses identiques et sans âme.

Lui, il voulait vibrer, il voulait jouir de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir et en ce jour précis, elle lui donnait un cadeau sous la forme d'un jeune homme dont la singularité agissait comme un aimant sur lui. Il se faisait l'effet d'être l'unique satellite d'une planète inconnue, se rapprochant de plus en plus, à mesure des heures passées à ses côtés. Jusqu'où irait-il ?

- Euh, ouais. Mais tu veux aller où ? Tu connais le coin ?

- Ce n'est pas très difficile de « connaitre le coin » comme tu dis. Nous sommes entourés de montagnes et de bourgades minuscules. Mon inspection a été somme toute assez rapide.

- Ton inspection ? D'accord, chouette. Je ne demande qu'à visiter et à sortir de ce bled. C'est assez angoissant non ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime ce genre d'ambiances, tu sais un peu morose… Je me dis qu'il doit y avoir un paquet de cadavres à déterrer. Tu me suis ?

- C'est… une façon de voir les choses. Bien sûr que je te suis, dit-il avec un peu plus d'entrain qu'il n'aurait souhaité montrer. Mais et ton frère et les autres? Ils ne vont pas te chercher ?

- J'envoie un message à mon frère. Il sait qu'il a tout intérêt à me laisser tranquille s'il ne veut pas d'esclandre. A peine ces paroles prononcées, Sherlock sortit son IPhone et tapa un message, l'air passablement agacé. Un message laconique, ne laissant place à aucune interprétation : **Je visite les environs. Je vais bien. Je serai rentré avant la nuit. Ne me cherche pas. SH**

Sherlock marchait de façon décidée, ignorant délibérément les vibrations de son portable sur sa cuisse ; empruntant de petits sentiers, coupant à travers champs, sautant avec une élégance rare les barrières en bois délabrées, évitant les barbelés... John le suivait tant bien que mal, ses foulées ne pouvant pas être aussi impressionnantes que celles de son compagnon, vue sa modeste taille… Mais, il était sportif, il ne se laisserait pas distancer. Il dû admettre qu'il aimait cette position de second : être derrière Sherlock, lui permettait d'admirer les reflets bleutés de ses cheveux noirs sous le soleil impitoyable, d'observer ses muscles se tendre dans le mouvement de la marche, ses longues jambes fuselées, interminables, qui semblaient ne jamais fatiguer.

John s'arrêta quelques instants et leva le nez pour faire face au paysage qui s'étendait face à lui : une splendeur. Ils se trouvaient en plein cœur d'une vallée, une vallée immense. Quelques vaches grises broutaient tranquillement, jetant un regard bienveillant aux intrus. La musique de leurs cloches fit rire John, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Au loin, un bruit : oui, un torrent dévalait le flanc de la montagne pour nourrir les lacs en aval tandis que les neiges éternelles coiffaient élégamment les immenses pics des montagnes abruptes. _Je suis bien, tellement bien. Depuis combien de temps, ça ne m'était pas arrivé ?_ Il ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil baigner un peu plus sa peau nue. Ça sentait bon. Il décelait des fragrances d'herbe fraichement coupée, de fleurs sauvages, de linge propre et de terre sèche. Et c'était parfait. _Oui, absolument parfait_. Une voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu viens ? On est presque arrivés.

A trop avoir regardé le ciel, de petites tâches jaunes dansaient devant les yeux de John et lorsqu'il se retourna pour répondre à Sherlock, ce qu'il vit, le ravit un peu plus. Le visage rosit par la chaleur, la fine pellicule de sueur sur ses tempes, la chemise froissée… _Quelques soient les conditions climatiques, ce type est toujours superbe._

Après une dernière barrière enjambée, Sherlock stoppa. John peinait à retrouver son souffle : il mourrait de chaud, son t-shirt le collait désagréablement, son pantalon frottait et ses chaussures couinaient. Bref, pas vraiment le tableau idéal.

Il oublia bien vite son mal-être momentané devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un lac immense, d'un bleu irréel, s'étendait devant lui. Un petit ruisseau serpentait au loin. La végétation était sauvage et hormis les barrières, aucunes traces d'activités humaines. Sherlock le regardait au loin, un sourire indéchiffrable, les poings sur les hanches.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Waouh, c'est parfait. C'est génial, merci infiniment de m'avoir montré ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On ne sera pas embêtés ici, enfin, sauf si mon crétin de frère nous retrouve, dit-il dans un petit rire moqueur. Je lui ai volé un Saint-Emilion avant de partir, que dirais-tu de le goûter ?

- Je dirais oui, carrément oui !

- La bouteille est dans mon sac. Le tire-bouchon doit être tout au fond, je te laisse t'en occuper.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock se débarrassa de sa chemise révélant son corps diaphane, puis de son pantalon, en se contorsionnant tant bien que mal. Sans plus de cérémonie, il sauta à l'eau. John aperçût une tête s'ébrouer quelques mètres plus loin. Il fut autant soufflé par la spontanéité délicieuse de Sherlock qui ne semblait se fier à aucunes normes en ce monde, que par le corps gracile et délicat du garçon.

_Faudra qu'on m'explique ça quand même. Après 17 ans de totale indifférence vis-à-vis des mecs, je fantasme sur un inconnu… Même s'il est différent, c'est un mec, bon sang._

Il déboucha tant bien que mal le grand cru qui devait bien valoir dans les 3000 livres et entreprit de se dévêtir. Fort heureusement, il portait un caleçon large plutôt récent et non pas un de ses slips informes et grisonnants. _Ouf… L'honneur est sauf._

- Sherlock, je crois que la bouteille a pris chaud, tu p…

La vision d'un Sherlock tout ébouriffé et glacé, stoppa John dans son élan.

Son corps était certes mince mais les muscles bien dessinés prouvaient qu'il n'était pas fragile pour autant. John le trouva absolument charmant avec ses cheveux rebiquant dans tous les sens. Son caleçon s'apparentait davantage à une seconde peau et John préféra éviter de trop s'attarder sur l'endroit… Ses yeux dérivèrent sur de longs bras où la peau semblait si fine. Mais sur cette peau, à l'intérieur des coudes, il y avait quelque chose qui l'interpella : des marques, de petites marques groupées, certaines roses, d'autres encore plus blanches que sa peau. _Des… des traces de piqûres ?_

Sherlock s'allongea près de John, un bras replié sur ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Il savait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été vigilant et ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Ce garçon, qu'il avait pensé ennuyeux et d'une normalité affligeante, semblait dérégler sa boussole interne. John avait vu. Bien sûr, Sherlock avait remarqué le regard mi- désireux, mi- gêné de John. Dès le début, bien avant que celui-ci n'en ai conscience d'ailleurs. Il voyait toujours tout. Au vu des tics nerveux et du nombre de coups de langue passés sur ses lèvres, John essayait de lutter bon gré, mal gré, contre cette attirance. _Bi. Il ne le savait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Sherlock se foutait pas mal du regard des autres, qu'ils aient vus ou non les marques au creux de ses bras, ne lui importait pas du tout. Mais c'était John qui avait vu, un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis à peine trois heures... _Pourquoi, avec lui c'est différent ? Pourquoi, je veux qu'il ne voit que le meilleur ?_

John déglutit, devait-il en parler à Sherlock ? Le questionner ? Sa raison lui disait que non, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais après tout, il y avait une chance infime pour que Sherlock accepte de le revoir une fois rentré en Angleterre, il pouvait donc bien se confier non ?

John posa doucement ses doigts sur le coude de Sherlock, qui ne réagit pas.

- Dis-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ça t'apportera quoi ?

- Absolument rien. Mais je pense que tu ne dois pas beaucoup te confier. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit des choses très intimes… que je n'avais jamais dites à personne et…

- Et quoi ? C'est donnant-donnant c'est ça ? Tu me dis un truc et en échange je dois aussi parler ? C'est peut-être comme ça comme ça fonctionne chez les autres, mais pas pour moi.

John resta muet. Déçu, un peu honteux et triste aussi. Encore une fois, Sherlock avait le don de lui faire connaitre une pléiade d'émotions… Il se rallongea, les poings serrés, se faisant la promesse intérieure de ne plus jouer la carte de l'empathie avec ce con de Sherlock.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête de sorte à faire face au profil perturbé de John. _Merde. Putain. Je n'ai jamais fait ça… Comment est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?_

- Hum. J'ai deux ans d'avance, tu sais. Enfin non, tu ne sais pas, mais j'ai sauté deux classes : à l'école primaire et au lycée. A priori, théoriquement, je suis un génie. En avance dans toutes les matières, même si mon domaine de prédilection est et restera les sciences. Toutefois, le corps enseignant a longtemps estimé que socialement, je n'étais … pas vraiment adapté au système scolaire et sur ce point, ces abrutis ont raison. Je perturbais les cours, je répondais aux profs, je lisais en maths et résolvais des problèmes en Anglais. En même temps, je connaissais les programmes avec quatre ans d'avance et les autres élèves étaient tellement insupportables… Au début, ils m'ignoraient, ce qui m'allait très bien. Mais l'humain est faible et bien sûr, ils ont fini par m'insulter et me harceler, ce genre de choses. Puéril, vraiment. Mon frère a convaincu mes parents de me mettre dans un lycée spécialisé pour les surdoués, afin que je passe paisiblement ma terminale, entouré d'autres « tarés » dans mon genre. Tu vois ?

John était obnubilé par les paroles de Sherlock. Il avait du caractère, vraiment. Il pouvait même être un peu bagarreur à l'occasion. Pourtant, malgré sa colère sourde de tout à l'heure, il ne pouvait se résoudre à conserver de la rancœur. _Pas avec lui…_ Buvant une rasade de Saint-Emilion, il encouragea Sherlock à continuer, par un petit mouvement de tête.

- La plupart des gamins que j'ai connu là-bas étaient assez pitoyables en fait, dit-il en buvant une goulée de vin. Ils étaient paumés et incapables de tenir une conversation malgré leurs connaissances et leur intelligence. Enfin, j'ai réussi à survivre à cette année d'ennui infernal et j'ai eu mon baccalauréat, mention excellent, ça va de soit…

John sourit en secouant la tête.

- Quelle modestie !

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire.

- La modestie ne sert qu'aux idiots.

- Attends, je dois me sentir visé là ? s'amusa John.

Silence.

- A ton avis ? demanda Sherlock.

John lui donna une claque bruyante, puis ils se regardèrent en pouffant de rire, Sherlock tentant -avec difficultés- de ne pas recracher son vin.

- Hey, ne t'étouffe pas et raconte-moi la suite.

- Je suis entré en première année, à l'Université. En criminologie –John lui prit la bouteille des mains avec une insolence feinte-. Là, j'ai commencé à lutter contre l'ennui, d'une manière radicale, graduelle, mais radicale.

- Drogues dures donc…

- Au départ, de simples joints. Il n'y avait que deux personnes que je pouvais supporter : Seb et Jim. On fumait ensemble, ça avait un côté étrangement apaisant... Je n'étais plus seul avec toute cette… merde. Les joints ralentissaient mon cerveau, du moins, un peu. Très vite, ça n'a plus été suffisant. J'ai donc testé la cocaïne, dont le grand avantage est d'être accessible partout et à un coût plutôt modique.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement, il avait des difficultés à soutenir le regard de John. _John, John, John. Ne me juge pas._

La cocaïne était facile à gérer… Sauf pour Seb. Il a commencé à être agressif, mais vraiment agressif. Il n'arrivait plus à faire machine arrière et il a battu une étudiante en plein cours. Il a évidemment été renvoyé et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Bref. A partir de là, la descente aux enfers a été fulgurante. Jim m'a reproché d'être responsable parce que c'est moi qui ai pris de la coke en premier… C'était ridicule, bien sûr. Seb était un grand garçon, tout à fait capable de prendre ses décisions seul. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais à vif et totalement accro.

Hum, j'ai testé l'héroïne… Beaucoup plus chère, beaucoup plus difficile à trouver… Mais, les sensations…

As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est de vivre tous les jours en percevant tout ? La moindre tâche, le moindre petit mensonge, le moindre rictus… Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Jamais. Et à cette époque, je ne savais pas quoi faire de tout ça. L'héroïne, c'était magique. Réellement magique. Elle éteignait la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau et je découvrais l'imagination, le bonheur à l'état pur… Evidemment, mon état a rapidement empiré. Je ne mangeais pas. Je ne dormais pas. Je n'allais pas en cours. Mon frère m'a menacé plusieurs fois : il voulait que j'aille en cure et crois-moi, il a tout fait pour m'y pousser... Tous les jours, ses sbires venaient me forcer à me lever, à m'habiller, à manger. Mes dealers ont disparu du jour au lendemain… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'avais une véritable réserve à la fac. C'était en décembre dernier, j'ai pris une dose massive… J'ai fait une overdose. Mon frère m'a trouvé sur le campus, en pleine crise d'épilepsie. A priori mon cœur s'est arrêté quelques secondes… Il m'a envoyé à Brighton, dans un établissement ultra surveillé où je suis resté jusqu'en mai.

Comme tu l'as surement compris, mon frère m'a fait un odieux chantage : partir en « vacances » forcées avec lui et pouvoir m'installer à Londres à la rentrée ou bien retourner chez mes parents… ce qui est inenvisageable, inacceptable, intolérable. Ce con de Mycroft !

- Non, c'est toi l'idiot. -Il toucha le front de Sherlock pour appuyer ses propos-. Tu as manqué de mourir alors qu'avec tes capacités, tu peux absolument tout faire. Tu es maître de ton avenir ! Etant un imbécile avec un QI tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de tout savoir, de tout analyser comme tu me l'as décrit. Ça doit être épuisant, c'est certain. Mais s'il te plait, n'utilise pas ces capacités comme excuse pour te détruire. C'est enfantin…finalement.

John avait parlé posément, d'une voix douce et Sherlock l'avait écouté sans broncher.

Le vin y était pour quelque chose assurément, mais à la vérité, personne n'avait tenté de lui exposer les choses avec cette tendresse, cette franchise totale... John n'était pas accablé par les performances de Sherlock. Admiratif, étonné, oui. Mais il ne s'écrasait pas pour autant face à lui et c'était si… bon. Une bouffée d'air frais. Un lien unique et sans précédent.

Sherlock leva une main incertaine et la posa sur la joue chaude de John. John suivit des yeux son mouvement, muet. _Mon dieu, mon dieu, il va vraiment le faire. Je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je ne peux pas. Touche-moi. Maintenant. Tant pis pour le reste._

Sherlock se pencha vers le visage de John, hésitant. Il resta quelques instants immobile, observant les moindres détails du visage de John : la peau tannée, la bouche sèche, le regard vacillant et empli de désir. Il y lu le même besoin vital, le même désespoir. Le baiser fut chaste, tendre. Les mains de Sherlock tremblaient sur la nuque de John et John était sur le point de s'évanouir, accablé par la tension et la chaleur. Ce dernier caressa les flancs de Sherlock et passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes pour approfondir le baiser.

L'instant fut rompu lorsque Sherlock s'éloigna, l'oreille tendue.

Une porte qui grince, des bruits de pas vifs, un parapluie frappant le sol avec excès, un souffle bruyant, un rictus détestable : Mycroft...

* * *

Un petit avis? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà ! Le 5ème chapitre, le dernier ! Il y aura peut-être un épilogue, je vais réfléchir à ça…

Je sais que c'est assez court et rapide, mais c'est comme ça que je voyais cette histoire. Un aparté en dehors de leur univers initial et une sorte de prélude à ce que pourrait être leur duo à l'avenir…

J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos remarques avec impatience.

Merci à tous les followers et reviewers ou tout simplement lecteurs, vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

- Sherlock, je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais ignorer mes appels ! Tu as idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Mycroft en époussetant sa veste. Tu as disparu depuis plus de six heures ! Nous te cherchons dans ce … - Il tendit les bras vers les champs au loin, d'un air hautain – bourbier, dans cette campagne insupportable depuis une heure ! éructa le roux.

- Je t'avais également prévenu Mycroft ! Venir ici avec vous, ne fait pas de moi ton prisonnier. Je suis clean bon sang ! Tu veux quoi ?! M'enchaîner ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? J'ai des parents et ils ne t'ont jamais demandé de te substituer à leur rôle !

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, petit frère. J'ai eu l'obligeance de ne rien dire à Mère et Père pour ta petite période d'autodestruction, mais je peux encore le faire… Et crois-moi, tu ne reverras pas Baker Street de sitôt ! Tu es un gamin égoïste et immature… Tu connais ma position, mes responsabilités, tu crois vraiment qu'un membre du gouvernement n'a que ça à faire ? Vagabonder comme un vulgaire touriste ?! Mais, je fais ça pour toi, pour notre famille ! Toi, toi Sherlock -éructa le roux- tout tourne toujours autour de toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de mon implication, de ce que j'ai fa…

- Non, mon cher Mycroft, tu ne fais pas ça pour moi ou pour notre famille, mais pour le contrôle. Ton obsession, c'est d'avoir la main mise sur tout et tout le monde. Si tu n'as rien dit à nos parents ce n'est pas pour m'éviter des sanctions ou pour les protéger… Oh non, c'est uniquement pour avoir un point de pression sur moi, constamment… Mais je ne serais jamais à ta botte. Regarde-moi bien : JA-MAIS. Quant à ta position au sein de notre foutu gouvernement, je ne te l'envie pas, crois-moi. Mais toi, ça te sied à merveille, vraiment : les ronds de jambes, les petits doigts en l'air, les manigances pathétiques au club Diogène… Tu n'es qu'un larbin qui n'est capable que d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à des imbéciles…

Mycroft releva le menton en signe de défi, il serra ses poings en expirant bruyamment : les vannes étaient prêtes à lâcher, un mot de plus et son flegme britannique ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

La main robuste qui enserra son bras le fit cependant revenir à un comportement plus … convenable. Greg le fixa et sans un mot, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'arriverait à rien, pas de cette manière, pas avec le chantage. Sherlock ne le supporterait pas et tous leurs efforts pour le garder loin de l'usage de la drogue finiraient anéantis.

Mycroft souffla et Greg se dirigea vers John et Sherlock, le regard bas. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et leur fit un sourire, faible mais néanmoins franc, en prenant le sac de Sherlock pour le ranger à l'arrière de la luxueuse berline de son aîné. Irène, restée quelques pas en arrière, continuait d'observer la scène, silencieuse. Son regard se posa sur John et elle le darda, le dévisageant sans concession.

John n'avait pas cillé. L'altercation entre Mycroft et Sherlock avait été particulièrement violente. Non pas qu'ils se soient battus ou insultés, ça n'était absolument pas leur genre de toute évidence… Mais il y avait eu quelque chose d'insidieux et de brutal dans leurs mots. Ils avaient tous deux la capacité exceptionnelle de savoir quoi dire pour anéantir l'autre.

Le fossé entre les deux frères semblait ancien, ancré au plus profond de leur être et leur rancœur grandissait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Même si Sherlock avait un certain avantage sur Mycroft de par son génie, un bref coup d'œil de John, lui montra que la situation n'était pas si simple et que les choses pouvaient changer en un simple coup de fil. Après tout, les possibilités et les connaissances de Mycroft semblaient sans limites et envoyer Sherlock dans un camp de redressement à l'autre bout du monde était encore tout à fait réalisable.

_Mon dieu, j'ai gueulé sur un membre du gouvernement. J'ai insulté un membre du gouvernement. J'ai embrassé et fantasmé sur le frère d'un membre du gouvernement. Mon Dieu, Sherlock… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir mis dans cette mouise._

Sherlock se tourna vers John. Dans leur surprise, ils s'étaient redressés de concert, mais leurs mains étaient restées scellées… Elles paraissaient soudées et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait être le premier à briser ce lien nouveau. Sherlock regarda intensément John en serrant ses doigts plus fortement. Mycroft fit une moue désapprobatrice en ramassant la bouteille vide. Il était encore rouge de colère et ne voulait donner aucune possibilité de fuite à son frère.

- Allez Sherly, dit au revoir à ton ami et ne discute pas, dit le roux d'un ton doux, sonnant particulièrement faux.

Sherlock se rhabilla à la hâte, sans prendre le soin de reboutonner sa chemise ou de lacer ses chaussures humides.

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Mycroft et le railla sans vergogne avant d'entrer à l'arrière de la berline noire aux côtés de Greg, talonné de près par le roux : « Ton vin était absolument immonde de toute façon. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas payé trop cher… My. »

Irène fit mine de suivre le groupe mais en passant à côté d'un John esseulé et hagard, elle lui attrapa le bras fermement en susurrant à son oreille : « Sherlock n'est pas comme toi et il ne t'appartiendra jamais. Il est au-dessus de ton petit être, tu comprends ? J'espère que tu n'as pas pris tout ça trop au sérieux, hein John ? –Elle caressa sa joue délicatement, frottant sa poitrine menue contre son bras et enchaîna -. Tu es charmant et assurément très… sympathique, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant et tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Tu saisis John ? ».

John n'osait plus bouger, son pouls martelait ses tempes inlassablement, sa gorge était sèche et une douleur vive dans son bas-ventre manqua de le faire vaciller. Puis la bouche rouge mielleuse s'éloigna de son oreille et sa propriétaire lui déposa un baiser tendre mais ferme sur la joue. John lui prit le poignet avec vigueur et elle fit volte-face, surprise. « Vous non plus, vous ne l'aurez jamais », murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial. Elle tapota son bras doucement en lui souriant, puis dans un mouvement gracieux, s'installa à l'avant du véhicule, -frottant son poignet échauffé- aux côtés d'un Mycroft exaspéré.

La berline s'éloigna à vive allure et le silence reprit ses droits, à peine perturbé par le bruit du vent dans la bruyère. John s'écroula à genoux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été giflé sans relâche et toute énergie l'avait déserté. Son instant de grâce n'aura duré qu'une après-midi… Il rit doucement et se sentit parfaitement ridicule.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une déclaration enflammée ? Oh mon John, viens, accompagne-moi dans mon palais doré de Baker Street où nous vivrons heureux pour la fin de nos jours… Pathétique, John tu es pathétique._

Des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes. Il les essuya rageusement. Il était en colère, furieux même, contre Mycroft, contre cette femme suffisante au parfum écœurant, contre Sherlock et ses yeux hypnotiques et contre lui-même. Mais plus que tout, il était frustré et passablement désœuvré.

_Tu voulais vivre intensément grâce à ton road trip ridicule ? Te connaitre ? Bravo John, tu as accompli un exploit. Bilan : tu as salement énervé un membre du gouvernement, de TON gouvernement. Tu aimes aussi les garçons et tu viens de tomber éperdument amoureux d'un spécimen unique en son genre. Tout ça en moins de six heures. Yeah, Strike ! Penses à contacter Oprah !_

Il repensa aux paroles d'Irène. Elle avait raison, évidemment. Sherlock avait vu en lui une distraction, un moyen comme un autre d'oublier son ennui… Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pourtant, pourtant… Ce regard sombre quand il avait dû partir, la pression de ses doigts dans les siens, son sourire étonné, son intérêt soudain quand il lui avait parlé de sa famille, l'admiration et l'amusement quand il l'avait traité d'idiot et ce baiser… _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être que ça._

John s'allongea sur l'herbe roussie et se roula en boule, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il faisait la sieste avec Harry dans le grand lit parental. Harry qui serrait sa petite main si fort en chantonnant de sa voix cristalline. _Harry… _

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant ses larmes perler en silence sur son menton, son épaule, pour aller se perdre définitivement dans l'herbe rêche. Il voulait dormir et se réveiller dans un lieu paisible et enivrant. Le seul endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit était les bras de Sherlock, le torse de Sherlock, son abdomen, oui, il voulait se lover sur la peau délicate de ce corps svelte, en jouant avec les poils soyeux de sous son nombril.

_Ben voyons …_

Il se leva d'un bond et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il voulait fuir ce lieu, il avait eu des réponses et elles étaient douloureuses. A quoi bon végéter dans ce coin désertique ?_ Ce n'est pas ta place…_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire quand le seul endroit où l'on désire être est totalement et irrémédiablement inaccessible ?_

Il enfila son t-shirt encore moite de sa sueur, son pantalon définitivement importable et ses chaussures qui avaient de toute évidence perdues le concept de l'étanchéité. Il sentit un picotement désagréable sous son pied droit. _Putain, quoi encore ?! _Il retira sa chaussure dans un mouvement las et retira l'objet gênant : un morceau de papier taché et totalement racorni. Dans l'esprit brumeux de John, le mot « ESPOIR » clignotait sans relâche, emplissant l'ensemble de son être d'une chaleur exaltante. Il sourit en sentant l'odeur du papier : tabac sec et une fragrance épicée, indéfinissable. _Sherlock_…_ ! _

Avait-il senti le vent tourner ? Avait-il anticipé son départ précipité ? Quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu Sherlock, savait que tout était possible.

John ouvrit le papier et dans sa précipitation en arracha le bord effrité. Le message griffonné à la hâte au crayon à papier ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature : un rendez-vous. **AU CHERUBIN ASSOIFFÉ -22h30**.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire : un message énigmatique donné par un garçon non moins énigmatique, c'était absolument excitant et … assez romantique. _Ca y est, je redeviens une midinette… _

John entreprit de décrypter la fameuse missive. Un restaurant ? Non. A part le bar-tabac et la supérette du village, il n'y avait absolument rien à des kilomètres à la ronde or Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait pas de véhicule. Et à quoi bon se donner rendez-vous à l'autre bout du globe? Non, le lieu devait être assez notable pour que John l'ai remarqué, même sans dons d'observation exceptionnels.

_Ça doit être une sorte de test : si je ne découvre pas ce lieu, il saura que je suis un idiot et un VRAI cette fois. _

Il était quasiment 21h30. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait regagner le village et au plus vite. John savait que cela devait être ridicule. Après tout, il ne connaissait Sherlock que depuis si peu de temps… Mais au fin fond de ses entrailles, il savait que c'était sa chance, celle qu'il attendait, ce pourquoi il était là : non, ça n'était pas un hasard. Il l'avait touchée du bout des doigts et maintenant, il devait saisir sa main tendue.

Après une marche éprouvante, l'impatience le gagnait. Il arriva au petit bois bordant l'église du village. Il y était. _Enfin._

21h50… Le soleil autrefois éclatant, déclinait dangereusement et bientôt le crépuscule serait là, l'enrobant dans une obscurité qui rendrait difficile sa quête… Le village était certes petit mais étendu. Jusqu'où Sherlock le ferait-il courir ?

Il fit le tour de la petite église, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les détails des bas-reliefs, à la recherche des chérubins qu'il avait vu ce midi lorsqu'il était encore assis sur un banc décrépi aux côtés d'un inconnu aux boucles noires. Il y avait certes des chérubins joufflus sur le pan gauche de l'édifice mais aucunes traces d'un quelconque symbole pour **ASSOIFFÉ**. _Bien évidemment, ça aurait trop simple de me donner un point de rendez-vous clair comme de l'eau de roche !_ _Quel prétentieux… _

John parcourait les rues adjacentes à la petite place centrale, à la recherche d'un nom de maison ou de rue qui fut révélateur… _22h13 et rien, absolument rien… Je ne peux pas renoncer, pas maintenant._

Il revint sur la place principale, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Des bancs, des foutus bancs. Des putains de pots de fleurs, les halles… et… une… fontaine._

Une fontaine merveilleuse de style rococo, encastrée entre les halles du village et le local des employés communaux. John s'approcha, il était 22h27 et il n'avait plus rien à perdre à aller voir. Les volutes étaient superbes et une multitude de bas-reliefs représentaient la résurrection du Christ. En son centre, une eau fraîche s'échappait d'une jarre, entrant dans la bouche d'un tout jeune enfant hilare, nu et potelé. Un chérubin. _Un chérubin !_

Une odeur de cigarette mentholée s'éleva dans l'air, la fumée se mêlant aux giclées d'eau. IL était là, camouflé dans son incroyable manteau de laine noire. L'ombre se leva et vint se poster à quelques centimètres du visage de John, ruisselant et encore abasourdi.

Les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent sur ceux de John, pétillants et fiers.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais…, murmura-t-il dans un sourire doux.

- Tu es sacré con tu le sais ? dit John sèchement. Ça t'as amusé de me voir galoper partout ? Si je n'avais pas retrouvé le lieu, tu serais parti sans demander ton reste ?!

Un éclair de surprise et de panique passa sur les traits du brun, totalement pris au dépourvu. Il commença à se détourner. John lui agrippa l'épaule avec force et le maintint sans le lâcher.

- Attends ! Excuse-moi, désolé Sherlock… J'ai... Je... comment dire… J'ai eu peur, peur de ne pas te revoir, que tu te sois moqué de moi. Quand je t'ai vu assis au bord de la fontaine, fumant tranquillement... Pendant un instant, je me suis juste dis que j'étais ta distraction du jour… Mais ce n'est p-

Sherlock le fit taire d'un baiser inquiet, langoureux, lent et fiévreux où on décelait l'attente, la réciprocité et le désir. La seule façon pour Sherlock de livrer des excuses.

- Je ne voulais pas… me moquer. Je t'ai bien observé et je sais que tu apprécies le défi, l'excitation d'une énigme à résoudre, comme moi. Je me suis dit que ça te motiverais peut-être à me retrouver…

- Sherlock, je n'avais besoin d'aucune motivation pour te retrouver. Je voulais te voir, j'aurais tout fait pour te voir, dit John en enserrant un peu fort les épaules du brun. Comment peux-tu même penser que ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Et bien, tout simplement parce que tu as rencontré mon frère, tu as donc vu un bref échantillon de ce à quoi ressemble l'univers dans lequel j'ai grandi. Tu as également appris mon ancienne addiction aux drogues diverses et variées et la raison de ma venue ici… Enfin, tu m'as vu moi : mon incapacité à développer des émotions, à éprouver, à ressentir… Je suis autant convaincu d'être un cerveau génial, qu'un humain exécrable.

John sourit et toucha le visage de Sherlock qui inclina la tête pour profiter davantage de la caresse.

- Ce que je vois moi, c'est un homme exceptionnel, magnifique, capable d'empathie et d'affection, puisque tu es là avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock releva les yeux, parfaitement interdit face à ce qu'il pensait être la déclaration du jeune homme le plus étonnant et incroyable (Ce n'est pas Mycroft qui dira le contraire…) qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Encouragé par les réactions de Sherlock, John enchaîna :

- Je sais que c'est parfaitement ridicule tout ça, tout ce que je te dis, que l'on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures, que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le trou du cul du monde –Sherlock écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'expression grivoise de John et retint un rire-, que nous venons de mondes totalement, diamétralement opp-

- J'ai saisi l'idée John. Puisque nos… hum –Il roula des yeux en soufflant- sentiments que je qualifierais d'amoureux sont similaires, viens à Baker Street avec moi à la rentrée. Je ne tolérerai pas de refus.

- Sentiments amoureux… toi… pour moi ? Oh, oh. Avec toi à Londres ? Pas de refus ? Oh.

- Tu as besoin d'un inhalateur John ? s'amusa Sherlock.

- Tu me balances ça comme ça toi ! Comme si tu me demandais de t'accompagner acheter un canapé ! Tu es fou, tu es complètement cinglé et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que j'adore ça… Oh mon dieu, Mycroft ! Dis-moi qu'il ne va pas venir nous chercher ici ! Une autre confrontation comme celle de cette après-midi et je ne survivrai pas…

Sherlock prit la main de John et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le brun sortit une petite boite de sa poche, d'un air malicieux. Du valium.

- Vois-tu, mon cher frère est bien souvent sous pression, de par une fonction aussi assommante, qu'importante. Je n'ai fait qu'augmenter légèrement la dose… Il va dormir comme un bienheureux jusqu'à demain matin. De plus, à Baker Street, il ne sera pas une gêne. Je dois t'avouer que tu lui as fait forte impression. Il t'aime bien, pauvre de toi et tu t'habitueras vite aux caméras de surveillance et aux enlèvements impromptus…

- Vous êtes fous, tous complètement fous, dit John en hochant la tête, désespéré. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais être, à part à tes côtés…

- Oh, tu es romantique, le railla Sherlock. Oui, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu regarder d'un air hébété cette église ce midi… C'est flagrant.

- Oh la ferme Sherlock !

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Hum, nous partons demain. Nous te ramenons en Angleterre? Il reste une place et hum je suppose que tu sauras rentrer par tes propres moyens à Cardiff... Ah et si tu ne veux pas, mon adresse à Londres, c'est le 221b Baker street. J'y serais à partir du 8 août, alors… dit Sherlock, visiblement gêné.

- Oh, merci. Ce n'est pas la peine… Enfin, tu vois, je vais prendre mon train demain, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Mais... être coincé entre Mycroft et Irène dans une voiture pendant des heures, c'est assez angoissant...

- je comprends. John, tu serais effrayé si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ?

- Non, absolument pas, dit John soulagé. En fait, j'attendais que tu me dises quelque chose comme ça…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock, sincèrement décontenancé.

John soupira.

- Parce que c'est ce que les gens amoureux… en couple, enfin tu vois… C'est ce que se disent les gens qui s'aiment pour se rassurer sur leurs sentiments, répondit John en baissant la tête. _Oh seigneur, je ne vais définitivement pas survivre à cette journée ! _Ça te va ? Enfin tu vois, toi et moi…

- Oui, John, j'ai compris. J'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi, tu as des sentiments amoureux pour moi, ce qui inclus des signes d'affection de types relations sexuelles, baisers, douches communes, monogamie et…

- Oui, euh voilà. Tu as compris le principe. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. On s'appartient. On est ensemble, voilà.

- Bien.

- Bien.

* * *

The end.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Et voilà, je me suis motivée pour écrire une petite fin un peu plus digne pour nos deux héros. Totalement fluffy et j'assume ;)))))_

_Certaines ont trouvé les déclarations de John et Sherlock un peu trop rapide à la fin du chapitre 5. J'avoue avoir beaucoup réfléchi en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre, en me demandant si c'était bien cohérent. J'ai finalement laissé la fin originale car j'estime que parfois dans certaines circonstances particulières, les sentiments sont tellement forts et évidents, qu'il faut les dire !_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous les Johnlockeurs qui ont apprécié cette petite aventure, qui ont pris le temps de commenter ou de followers :) Ça m'a donné confiance et peut être que je reviendrai avec une nouvelle fic , si celle-là vous a plu!_

_Des bises les choux._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude !

* * *

… _Attention à la fermeture des portes, le train n°43221 en partance de Cardiff Central vers Londres Padington va partir. Veuillez ne rien laisser sur les quais et rejoindre la place qui vous a été attribuée. La compagnie BritRail vous souhaite un agréable voyage._

Parfaitement calé entre l'accoudoir gauche d'un siège poussiéreux de seconde classe et une vitre poisseuse qui lui servait d'appui-tête, John observait les mouvements du contrôleur qui sur le bord du quai refoulait les derniers retardataires : une histoire de bagages égarés sans intérêt...

Il jouait avec la buée que son souffle formait régulièrement sur la fenêtre, dessinant des formes géométriques aléatoires de son index glacé, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée, le coup de sifflet salvateur.

Enfin son wagon branla dans un bruit de poulies rouillées mises à la torture et John ferma les yeux, pelotonné dans son blouson en jean et tendrement bercé par les tremblements réguliers du train.

Quatre semaines. Cela faisait quatre semaines que son aparté en Bavière était derrière lui. Le retour à Cardiff était brumeux : John avait été parfaitement détaché de son corps, celui qui se mouvait comme un pantin dans un petit pavillon en carton… Son âme elle, était avec Lui. Elle ne L'avait pas quitté. _Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. _

Quand John avait finalement raconté son périple à Harry, elle l'avait regardé éberluée, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante. Et il avait su qu'il avait fait une grave erreur… Il avait alors subi deux bonnes heures d'un interrogatoire plus qu'éprouvant et il n'avait pas eu intérêt à donner une réponse évasive, car Harry lucide et passablement excitée, ne l'avait pas lâché…

_« Attends, si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes dit que vous vous aimiez au bout d'une journée ? ». « Depuis quand tu es homo ? ». « Vous allez vivre ensemble ? Mais comme un couple ? ». « Vous avez couché ensemble ? ». « Tu te protèges au moins hein ?! »._

Et John avait tenté de répondre posément à sa grande sœur dans un deux pièces aux relents d'urine, sur une chaise en formica, son adorable neveu jouant sur ses genoux meurtris avec tous les boutons de son portable…

_Bonne idée John, vraiment._

_« Oui Harry, je sais que c'est très rapide, mais ça nous ai tombé dessus et c'est plus fort que nous. ». « Non nous ne sommes pas cinglés, juste amoureux ». « Je ne suis pas homo Harry, enfin je ne pense pas. Sherlock est le premier et il sera le seul ». « Oui nous allons vivre ensemble, comme un couple et oui Harry, inutile de faire ces yeux là… »._

John avait enchaîné les réponses calmement, avec douceur et tendresse, tentant de réprimer son agacement. Malgré le contexte et le côté plus qu'insupportable de sa grande sœur, cette complicité lui avait manqué et concrètement, il lui fallait un allié dans la famille.

Il avait été malaisé de faire face à ses parents : il était évident qu'ils savaient que cette histoire de séjour linguistique n'avait été qu'un leurre, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Après des semaines à s'insulter sans vergogne, ils n'avaient rien pu dire. Il semblait qu'ils aient respecté le choix de fuite de John et ce en total désaccord avec leur instinct parental.

Sa mère lui avait caressé la joue avec un sourire fatigué et l'avait serré dans ses bras frêles et plissés. Quant à son père, il avait tenté de conserver une distance respectable avec son fils, en tâtant simplement les épaules de John avant de se raviser et de le presser contre lui à son tour, ses mains larges et hâlées caressant tendrement sa nuque blonde. Moment étrange et à marquer d'une pierre blanche chez les Watson… Ils s'étaient ensuite assis dans le petit salon froid aux motifs fleuris, pressés les uns contre les autres et ce fut l'annonce de la signature du divorce, de la vente de la maison et de la fin officielle (en apparence du moins) des coups-bas…

L'étau d'angoisse qui enserrait le cœur de John s'était momentanément tût et il leur annonça dans un climat relativement serein, ses choix. Bien sûr, il arrangea grandement la vérité afin de préserver l'étrange apaisement de sa situation familiale, mais il voulait être inflexible et ne laisser aucune chance à ses parents d'interférer dans ses décisions. Il parla ainsi d'un vague camarade de lycée venant d'une riche famille, faisant par le plus grand des hasards des études de médecine... Il les convainquit de la chance pour lui de profiter d'un appartement au cœur de Londres, loué à une somme modique et du soutien d'un ami qui partagerait les mêmes galères à l'Université. Ses parents avaient semblé content et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, n'en montrait rien, ne souhaitant pas bouleverser leur enfant encore davantage, après l'horreur des mois derniers.

Les quelques semaines qui l'avaient séparé de Sherlock étaient passées comme dans un rêve cotonneux, fugace mais désagréable, partagé entre l'appréhension et la nécessité. Ils avaient communiqué uniquement par sms, Sherlock semblant haïr de parler par combiné interposé. Ça tombait bien, John aussi…

Les premiers messages avaient été timides mais pressants comme s'ils avaient un besoin vital de se rassurer l'un l'autre sur la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, de cette journée brûlante dans un autre monde. L'Intensité aussi. Oui. Le Manque était présent des deux côtés et le Désir, puissant, partant du bas-ventre pour venir mourir dans la plante des pieds. Le Besoin qui les submergeait, les remplissait et cette Absence qui devenait oppressante… Ils avaient néanmoins conscience de l'apparente absurdité de tout ça, mais ça aurait été tout aussi absurde de ne pas le laisser entrer, alors à quoi bon…

John était serein, il avait confiance : confiance en l'homme superbe qui l'attendrait sans aucun doute sur le quai, confiance en lui-même et enfin, confiance en eux. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_Le train N°43221 en provenance de Cardiff Central et à destination de Londres Padington va entrer en gare. Merci de ne rien laisser dans les wagons. La compagnie BritRail vous remercie de votre confiance et vous souhaite une agréable journée._

John grimaça sous le poids du sac de randonnée contenant ses ouvrages de médecine et agrippa du mieux qu'il put la lourde valise qui contenait ses effets, les vestiges de sa vie passée… Il se posta devant la porte de sortie, sentant dans sa chair les mouvements lancinants du train ralentir. Enfin, ce fut la délivrance : une masse de cheveux noirs, des boucles délicates, un visage sans concession, un regard acéré qui pourtant le regardait avec soulagement et amour. _Oui, amour._

Que devait-il dire ou faire ? Ce qu'il voulait était là, face à lui et il ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper.

- Bonjour John, bienvenue à la maison…


End file.
